Meet The Real Side Of Helga
by Rosy12686
Summary: Do you think you know Helga? Well if you answered yes, maybe you should read this wonderful fic about how our favorite HA! Character can use powers to do things that she never knew she could do, and you might be surprised My first original Fic! Hope you Like it! ;)


**Meet The Real side of Helga: Chapter one**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! It's me and I'm back for a whole new fanfic. (This time, one that I came up with by myself and not a twist of another episode, which by the way you should check out. It's called the Journal Twist, it's a great twist of the Episode "The Journal" that I wrote.) Anyway, I might continue this if you guys want me to, This will hopefully be a series of chapters if you guys like this first chapter. It focuses on Helga and how she deals with the powers of controlling Nature. Well, it might be a little out of character as far as the nature controlling part, but I'll try my best to keep the classic Helga in there as well with her usual attitude. **

**Keep this in mind-**

**Wind and clouds means that she is getting upset. (Or on various other occasions she will control it on her own, of course without being upset.) **

**Thunder and lightining means that she's angry. **

**Rain means she's depressed. **

**Sunshine means she's happy. **

**Well, I'm gonna shut up now. Please enjoy! :) **

**( P.s. This takes place after FTi. )**

It was a typical Monday morning for Helga G. Pataki. She was awoken by Miriam, she got up and put on her usual attire which consists of a white t-shirt, a pink dress, as well as a pink bow. After she was done she made her way down the stairs to eat her breakfast. As soon as she walked into the kitchen Miriam was slowly bobbing her head and passing out onto the table. "Miriam, what am I supposed to eat for breakfast?!" She asked rummaging through the cupboards, desperately looking for something to eat.

"Oh, yeah that's right...I..for-" she said falling asleep again.

"Miriam!" Yelled Helga, loud enough to wake her mother up again. She was almost late for school.

"Wha-wha!? Raspberries!" She yelled confusedly.

"Nevermind" she face palmed. "Where did you put my lunch?"

"Hmm...I'm not su-" As soon as Miriam turned her head , her eyes landed on the dish washer. "Oh yeah now I remember, it's in here." She said pulling Helga's lunch box out of the dishwasher. "Here you go, honey" she said in a motherly tone.

Helga sighed, of course, the usual morning routine. She walked out of the kitchen without a sound, then to the door. "I'm going to school now!" She yelled as she walked outside. _'Like they'll even hear me, hmph. Heck, Miriam probably passed out before I could even walk out the door.' _She thought. As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the deep dark clouds overflowing the sky. _'Nice, it looks like it's going to rain, and I forgot my jacket. Ugh.' _She kept walking, until she ran into Pheobe.

"Kon'nichiwa Helga." She said in her high-pitched tone.

"Hey, Pheebs" she replied.

"How was your weekend?" Asked the optimistic Pheobe.

"Eh, you win some,you lose some."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Helga."

"It's okay Pheebs, it was just another weekend in the typical life of Helga G. Pataki. Nothing different, Bob and Miriam lay around the house

Iike ghosts, I go up to my room, sneak snacks up the stairs, and pretty much sleep the day away." She said leaving out the poetry writing.

"Oh, I see, well something interesting might happen Helga, you never know."

"Yeah Pheobe you're right, any things bound to happen in this mixed up crazy world." She said sarcastically to her best friend.

Once they both arrived at P.S 118, they saw the gang sitting on the front of the stairs, which included Arnold. As Helga was walking she stared at her beloved, when he noticed her staring, she quickly changed her look from loving to torturous and angry towards the football headed boy, although she knew that it wouldn't change anything, for the fact that he already knew her secret, which she confessed to him about a month ago on the roof of the FTi building. "What are you looking at Geek-bait?!" She said in a harsh tone.

"Well, hello to you to Helga." Arnold responded.

After hearing Arnold and Helga's small talk, the gang turned their heads torwards the girl dressed in pink and the small Asian girl beside her.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer! Morons." She mumbled under her breath.

The gang consisting of, Gerald, Pheobe, Arnold, Nadine, Rhonda, Sheena, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Iggy, Peapod Kid, Lila, and Brainy all turned back to their original conversations until the bell rung.

As Helga made her way to her locker she stepped in gum that was randomly plastered to the floor. "Eww! What idiot spits gum out on a school floor?!" She practically screamed. "Ugh. This is going to be a 'lovely' day." She said as she went to the restroom to clean off her shoe.

After what seemed like the longest day of the year and also the worst for Helga, it was finally lunchtime. Do ya wanna know what happened to the poor girl? Well, she stepped in gum, Mr. Simmons said half of her name aloud while reading one of her poems to the class accidentally, in which earned stares from the class torwards Helga, who scowled at them all and they decided not to start anything, and she dropped her books in a puddle in the hallway by the water fountain, leading them to fall apart when she picked them up. **A/N: Oh Helga why must I torture you so? XD.**

Pheobe and Helga were walking to the table where they sat in the lunchroom but, right before they could make it there, Helga slipped on what appeared to be a banana peel, causing her to topple onto the ground, she put her arm out trying to stop herself from hitting the cold, hard floor, but unfortunately she landed on top of it. She winced in pain. Pheobe and Arnold, seeing everything, both rushed over to her. "Are you okay, Helga?!" They both said simultaneously.

"Yeah yeah stop crowding me. I'll live." But as soon as she lifted up her arm she cringed at the horrible pain that overtook her it. "Owww!" She couldn't help but yell.

Arnold and Pheobe were knelt down beside her the whole time, just looking at her with worried expressions.

"Do you want us to take you...to the Nurse?" Arnold asked cautiously making sure not to upset her even more.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She said waving off the excruciating pain that was taking place in her arm.

Pheobe looked at her best friends arm, observing it. "Helga, give me your arm, please."

Helga looked at her unsurely. "I told you I'm fi-" Pheobe interjected.

"Helga!... Just please. I'm not going to hurt it. I just want to make sure it's okay." She said.

"Okay...fine! But becareful." She carefully placed her forearm in Pheobe's hands, who looked at it with intensity and when she was done, she placed her hand above it and asked if it hurt where her hand had been, Helga nodded.

"Hmm...may be sprained. Arnold, would you please help me help her up?" Pheobe asked looking in Arnold's direction.

"Sure. But wher-" he asked in confusion.

"To the nurses office" she said right as he was asking.

"I told you both I'm Fi- OUCH!" She screamed in pain, after Arnold and Pheobe helped her up. "Crimany, can't you be a little gentler?!" She yelled to the both of them.

"Sorry, Helga" They both said.

"Do you want me to bring your lunchbox, Helga? You might be able to eat in the nurses office." Arnold asked.

"Whatever floats your boat, Football Head."

At the end of the hallway they made it to the Nurses office.

Arnold knocked on the door. "Come in" Nurse Shelly said. He opened the door to a smiley and kind of perky nurse. Arnold gestured for Pheobe and Helga to go in first, being the gentleman that he was. "What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

Helga was about to answer but Pheobe started to talk. "Helga here slipped on what appeared to be a banana peel and landed on her arm, we wondered if you could take a look at it. She says she's fine, but every time she moves it, she says it hurts."

"Oh okay, sweetie. Take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute. As for you two you can stay or go back to class, there is only a few minutes left of lunch anyways."

She said to the two kids that were standing beside Helga on each side.

"Uh...Helga?" Pheobe said in a low tone.

"Yeah, Pheebs?" Helga replied with squinted eyes due to the pain.

"We have a test for Mr. Simmon's next class and I was going to ask you if I could go study for it. If I don't pass this test my grade will drop" she said, in a hushed tone. Being the smartest girl in the 4th grade she didn't want anyone to hear her but Helga.

_'Oh great, this is just wonderful. She's gonna leave me here with the Football Head, and he knows my secret which is just going to make things even more awkward.' _ "Uh, sure, Pheobe, go ahead." Helga looked to Pheobe with a look that said, please-don't-leave-me then she motioned her eyes torward Arnold. Pheobe, while grabbing the doorknob, mouthed a "sorry" then walked out saying bye to both Arnold and Helga, leaving them alone, while the nurse was doing

who knows what.

Arnold, meanwhile, was staring off into space, thinking back to FTi. _'Arnold I love you! I've always loved you, ever since I laid eyes on your stupid Football Head!' _

Those words have been ringing in his head ever since it happened. He couldn't help but think, _'Why would she make that up even if it was in the "heat of the moment?" Maybe it was true, or maybe I'm just overthinking it.' _He was brung out of his thoughts by Helga, who was awkwardly looking ahead.

"Sooo..." Helga said nervously.

"Sooo..." He replied. Then he looked down and realized that he was still holding Helga's lunch box. "Oh, here you want to eat your lunch, Helga?" He asked.

"Uh..sure I guess, until the Nurse comes back. Where is that woman Crimany! It's been like 10 minutes!" She practically yelled.

Arnold was about to hand her the lunch box, until the nurse came in almost as if on cue.

"Okay, Helga honey, let's take a look at that arm of yours." She said taking her arm in her grasp gently. "Does it hurt if I do this?" She asked pressing on her hand, then working her way up to the forearm which was where Helga winced.

"Okay, it seems to be sprained. Is this your writing hand?" She asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, my left hand is the one I write with." She said , realizing that she couldn't write her poetry due to this.

"Okay, well I'll call your parents to let them know and then I'll send you to class with a pack of ice, it will keep the swelling down." She said leaving the room.

"Yeah, good luck with talking to my parents, like they even care" she said mumbling under her breath, totally forgetting that Arnold was standing right beside her.

Arnold, unfortunaltely, heard this and decided not to question it. He knew how they had treated her. That was when he then heard Helga's stomach growl.

"Oh, here Helga." He said handing her the lunchbox.

"Thanks Football Head. I'm starving." That was when she opened it, only to discover absolutely nothing. She felt like breaking down, but she couldn't do that, not in front of the boy who always thought of her as tough, not in school. So she just let out a small squeak with her eyes wide and mouth agape looking ahead.

Arnold noticed her reaction. "Are you okay Helga?" He asked for the second time of that day, knowing that she would probably say "I'm fine" or something like that.

But, no. Not this time. Instead of breaking down she decided it was best to just express what she was feeling through anger. She wasn't okay and she wasn't going to let it slide. "No..." She said quietly at first in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Helga?" He could've sworn he heard her say no, and he was right.

"NO!" She shouted.

Arnold was caught off guard by her shouting, so he backed away as she got up.

As she started walking towards him, yelling, there was a huge force of wind. It was causing papers to fly around like an indoor hurricane, and it also made the lights flicker as she raised her voice. "NO! I'M NOT OKAY FOOTBALL HEAD! FIRST I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING WITH NOTHING TO EAT ALL , ALL BECAUSE MIRIAM FORGOT TO BUY THE GROCERIES, THEN I COME TO SCHOOL AND STEP IN GUM THAT SOME IDIOT SPIT OUT ON THE FLOOR IN THE HALLWAY, WHICH NOT TO MENTION IS STILL STUCK TO MY FREAKING SHOE! THEN I DROP MY BOOKS IN A PUDDLE AND THEY ALL FALL APART! THEN WHEN I FINALLY CAN'T WAIT TO EAT, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN MY LUNCH BOX! TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE I SLIP AND SPRAIN MY ARM! DOES THAT SOUND "OKAY" TO YOU?!" She yelled in his face. She left out the Mr. Simmons part with the accidental slip reading her poetry aloud. But as she was yelling and walking even closer towards Arnold, he backed into a wall. Helga might not have not noticed but Arnold did. After her rant, the wind died down, and Helga passed out onto the floor. Leaving Arnold petrified.

**A/N: OUCH! Her passing out onto the floor must've hurt her arm even worse! IF that was even Helga... Anyway, there will be even more action in the next chapter, IF you guys decide that you want more. I'm not gonna write anymore awesomeness only to discover that no one's reading this awesomeness! XD. So please tell me what y'all think. Should I continue? (Left on a cliff Hanger for a reason.) XD R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Or any of its characters. They belong to Mr. Bartlett, Nickelodeon, Sneeosh , and Viacom**


End file.
